DDPC33
is the 33rd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 470th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Alice recalls how she met Mana and Rikka when they were little and her father had been considering moving after she got sick. As this goes on, Alice must save her father after Marmo summons a helicopter Jikochu. '' Summary The girls have a sleepover at Alice's mansion and Mana suggested some girls' talk. Just as Alice starts they hear a helicopter approaching the mansion and realizes its Seiji, Alice's father, who is returning from an overseas trip. She introduced Makoto and Aguri to her father, who comments they would make a nice Idol duo. When the girls return to their room, Alice explains her dream in helping the family business; she wants to fill the whole world with smiles. She admits that it was Mana who inspired her, and she recalls back when they met. When they were six years old, Alice was physically weak. She nearly tripped after chasing a butterfly but was saved by Mana. Mana has earlier climbed into the mansion and was reprimanded by Rikka. However Mana invited Alice to join them and soon they were doing things together and became friends. After building a make shift shelter claiming to be their "secret base", Alice had a fever after being caught in the rain. Seiji got worried and decided to take her overseas for good. Mana and Rikka received the news from Sebastian and climbed into her room. Mana locked the room, preventing Seiji from entering, and Sebastian disobeyed his masters orders by taking on Seiji's bodyguards. Using a tablet, Rikka found the hidden doors and traps of the mansion. The three girls evaded capture and managed to run out of the mansion. Seiji tried to catch them and realized Alice is more physically active now. The girls were cornered at last and Alice finally told Seiji she wants to stay with her friends. In this time, Seiji realizes how much Alice has matured and allows it. Just as Alice plans on continuing the story, Marmo has corrupt the helicopter pilot into a Jikochuu- causing it to go out of control and leaving her father trapped. The girls transformed with Cure Rosetta rescuing her father while the rest battled Marmo and the Jikochuu. Cure Rosetta caught hold of Seiji and the pilot and left them to Sebastian's care. As Seiji awakens, he wonders who Cure Rosetta could be. Cure Rosetta joined in the fight and using Rosetta Reflection as twin blades, she overwhelmed the Jikochuu and used her new attack Rosetta Balloon to beat the Jikochuu. The girls then used Lovely Straight Flush to finish of the Jikochuu. After Marmo retreated, Seiji was ready to leave but he told Alice to tell that "girl" not to do dangerous acts. She curiously wondered who he spoke of and he replies by playfully saying Cure Rosetta. Main Events *Alice explains how she first met Mana and Rikka. *Yotsuba Seiji appears and shows he may know his daughter's identity. *Cure Rosetta uses her Magical Lovely Pad move for the first time: Rosetta Balloon Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Sebastian *Yotsuba Seiji Trivia *Alice's father's comment at the end of the episode, along with his friendly wink, denotes that he is in fact well aware of Alice's identity as Cure Rosetta. *This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes